Imperfect Perfection
by PrincessHanHan
Summary: CHAPTERS 3 & 4 now up - Rated M! This is the 1st piece I've written all by myself. It's JAM aka Jo & Sam, femslash - you have been warned. If this isn't your kind of thing then don't read it. Please R & R, let me know what you think. PrincessHanHan xxx
1. Chapter 1

The lighting was dim as the tall brunette entered her empty home. With a heavy sigh she closed the door behind her. It had been a long day in the office for Jo, not having Sam there made it feel like a life time. The petite blonde helped Jo get through her days as easily as possible, but without Sam, the days just got longer and harder.

"I thought this would get easier after time." Jo sighed to herself. She strolled through the hall and in to her lounge, dropping her coat on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a drink, and a strong one at that. Jo raided her kitchen cupboards in a desperate search and she finally came across a half empty bottle of wine in the bottom right cupboard under the sink. As she pulled the bottle out, she heard a knock at the door.

'Who could this be?' Jo thought to herself. She wasn't expecting any visitors on this particular night and it was now getting late. Placing the bottle down on the work-top she made her way to the door. Opening it with caution she saw the beautiful Sam peering round at her. 'What was she doing here?' Jo wondered.

"Hey," a small voice said. "So are you gonna let me in or are we just going to stand here?"

"Of course, sorry, come in." Jo stumbled. "What are you doing here though?"

Sam felt slightly confused and shocked at the way Jo quizzed her. "I'm sorry Jo, have I come at a bad time? Should I go?"

The brunette turned to face Sam. "No, not at all. I... I just didn't expect to see you here that's all sweetie." Jo walked back in to the kitchen "I was just getting myself a drink. Want one?" She pulled two glasses off the top shelf, picked up the bottle of white wine and walked back through to the lounge to see Sam sat uncomfortably in the chair by the window.

"What you doing sat over there?" Jo asked. "Come and make yourself comfy over here." Jo put the glasses down on the table and began to pour out drinks.

"I won't have one thanks Jo, I'm driving."

"Well, if it's not a drink you're after, what do you want Sam?" Jo questioned, with a tone of bitchiness to her voice.

"I'm here to talk darlin'."

Jo took all of the wine back in to the kitchen; if Sam wanted to talk then she needed to keep a clear head. "Okay, shoot!" Jo said, re-entering the lounge. She took her place upon the sofa again and focused her attention on the, now nervous looking, blonde. Sam stood and cautiously made her way over to sofa to join her friend. 'In the time I've been away Jo, I've realised I can't live without you in my life. I've been going stir crazy thinking about you and there's nothing in this world that can stop me. I think I love you Jo Masters and I want to spend every second with you.' Sam thought to herself. These were the words she longed to say to the vivacious brunette sat right at the side of her, but she knew she couldn't, not just like that, not out of the blue. Sam reached out a hand and placed it on Jo's lap. "In all the years I've known you Jo, you've always been the one who's been there for anyone, no questions asked."

"Well maybe a few," Jo interrupted "but I know what you're saying."

"I've always liked that about you Jo, so it made sense for you to be the person I came back to first honey."

"Came 'back'?" Jo asked."Bristol just wasn't what I had expected it to be. I left here to get away from all of, well, you know, just everything. But 'everything' ended up being exactly what I missed while I was there." Sam paused. "Although, most of all Jo, I missed… You." she said with a sigh of relief that she had managed to get the words out. Jo looked stunned at Sam's confession. The brunette had never thought for one moment that she, of all people, would be the one that Sam had missed most. Jo placed her hand on top of Sam's which was still firmly placed on the taller woman's lap.

"I missed you too darling." came a small reply. The blonde looked in the direction of the reply and slowly raised her gaze to look Jo in the eyes. Jo was looking straight back at her. There had been a great sincerity in what Jo had just said and more meaning than Sam would probably ever know. As they both gazed longingly into the others eyes, a sense of passion over took the women and they slowly leaned in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

As their lips touched, Jo moved her hand up to hold Sam's face. Sam wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. Both women simultaneously opened their mouths to let in the others' tongue. Protruding passed Sam's teeth and swirling round her mouth, it was as if Jo's tongue was in search for something. That something being greater enjoyment. Sam let out a sigh, this time being one of pleasure.

The smaller woman's hands went to the shoulders of her much taller companion; she pushed Jo backwards slightly, looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a cheeky smile. Sam then began to undo the small buttons of the blue blouse Jo was wearing. Laying back some more, till her head reached the cushion, Jo let the blonde continue her mission. Letting out a little giggle Sam parted the blouse, and then leant in towards the stunning brunette, now underneath her. The two women kissed again, but only for an instance before the smaller woman made her descend on to the breasts of the other, much taller, woman.

"This is all I dreamt about while I was away." Sam whispered. Jo, in a slight state of shock, questioned the blonde.

"You dreamt about me?" Moving Jo's bra to one side, the blonde took the now visible nipple into her mouth, gently sucking it, letting go, then raising her head, she said,

"Does that answer your question Ms Masters?"

"Mm hmm..." came a soft reply, from the lips of Jo, who clearly felt as if she were in heaven at that moment.

"I never knew you felt that way about me," Jo continued. "I can't believe you never told me."

"I didn't know what you'd say, how you'd react, I couldn't tell anyone... Especially not while I was still in Bristol, you're why I came back Jo - you and only you! I missed you…" The blonde's sentence trailed off. Jo pulled Sam into her and kissed her once again, wiping away the tears that had been forming in those blue eyes that had been looking at her.

Taking Sam's hands and sitting them both up, Jo replied. "You are silly... And I missed you too! Why don't I get us both drinks and we can discuss where things go from here yeah?" Jo slowly let go of the blonde's hands and stroked her own hand over Sam's leg as she stood up to go towards the kitchen. Bringing the wine back through, that she had once previously offered to Sam, she put it on the table and sat down on the sofa once again.

"Jo I told you I'm driving, I can't drink." Jo looked across at her friend and former colleague.

"Stay the night then…?" she half questioned. "I don't have to work tomorrow." Sam looked a little startled by this, as if Jo was moving things far too fast for her, even though she herself had initially started all of this.

"I've got a spare room if you want to stay in there?" Jo had waited a long time for Sam to realise the feelings she had for the taller woman and she didn't want to blow things now.


	3. Chapter 3

Many drinks later and both the women were still talking, now cuddled together, on the sofa.

'So it's decided then you are going to move in with me, seen as you don't really have a place to go now you're back from Bristol and we shall take things from there, friends with benefits I think the kids call it these days? Haha.' Jo joked, winking at the gorgeous blonde she was now living with. Taking another sip from her glass, she stood and stretched a little.

'Gosh it's getting late I think I'm gonna head up soon, where d'ya wanna sleep tonight then?'

'Hmm…' Sam thought for a while 'what's the rules for first timers, like me, sleeping in a bed with you?' she nudged the brunette.

'I think it could be arranged' Jo smirked 'you wouldn't be the first one!' she teased. 'Go on, upstairs, first door on the right. I'll move these through to the kitchen and then I'll be up.'

By the time Jo got to her bedroom, Sam, already stripped down to her underwear, was lying seductively on the right hand side of the queen size bed.

'Am I alright on this side?' Sam asked.

Closing the door behind her, Jo nodded. Walking towards the bed, it finally hit her, Jo had now got what she had been longing for since she first laid eyes upon the beautiful blonde before her. Sitting on the edge of the bed the taller woman slowly pulled her silk black nightdress down over her curvaceous figure. Not waiting a second longer she threw herself around to face the woman she was going to spend the night with, and quite possibly the rest of her life for that matter. As they lay staring into each others eyes, the two of them shuffled closer together. Wrapping her arm around the bare waist of Sam, Jo pulled her in some more. Hand behind head, the petite woman kissed Jo, pulled away, then kissed her some more. Jo, now damp between the thighs, moved her hand lower, towards Sam's hip, pushing at the elastic of the french knickers, soon to be on the blonde no longer. Rolling Sam on to her back and fully removing her pants, the brunette began the task of making this very special night, one to be remembered by both. Jo spread Sam's legs wide, parting the wet lips in front of her, she leaned in closer to the blonde before her and flicked her tongue across Sam's protruding bud. Sam inhaled a short sharp breath, as a tingle shot through her body and the thrill of the unravelling night hit her mind. Jo smiled then flicked her tongue again. Inserting two fingers into the blondes core Jo kissed Sams stomach. Sam began to move to the rhythm of the slender fingers of Jo inside her. Then lifting her hips, so Jo could fulfil her more, Sam let out a little scream of pleasure.

'Oh Jo! Don't ever stop, you do such wonderful things to me, this is amazing. Better than I could ever dream about.' Jo took her free hand and using her thumb, she began to circle Sams clit. The blonde bucked her hips in excitement. Jo knew just how to make a woman orgasm and she was about to give Sam the ride of her life! Removing her fingers from Sam, Jo began licking the slit in front of her, sucking up all of the womans juices. Thumb still on Sams clit, Jo pressed harder which sent the petite blonde spiralling.

A lot of deep breaths later and in a collapsed heap on the bed, Sam whispered to Jo 'That was the most intense orgasm of my life.' Then she kissed Jo on the cheek, stroked her hair down the side of her face and said 'Thank you baby.'


	4. Chapter 4

With a glint in her eye, Sam sat up and looked at Jo with the cheekiest grin she could muster. Leaning in, Sam left a lingering kiss on the brunettes lips, wrapped her arms tight around the woman of her dreams then announced 'It's your turn now, lie back and enjoy the ride.'

Sam wasn't nervous or shy, she'd dreamt about this for many a night and still under the influence of alcohol, the excitement from the way in which Jo had 'thrown her around the bedroom' still hadn't fully worn off. Sam moved her way down the sexy body beneath her, sliding her hands down the sides of Jo. When she reached where the brunette wanted her most, Sam separated Jos legs. Moving her head in towards her, the blonde took in a deep breath, then froze still.

'Everything ok Sam?' Jo asked, looking rather concerned. Sam sat up on her knees and stared in the direction of the much taller woman. Jo sat up and moved over to the blank woman before her.

She put her hands on the upper arms of Sam, then staring in to her eyes questioned 'What's wrong honey?'

A tear escaped from the corner of Sams right eye as Jo engulfed her in a hug.

'I.. I can't do this.' came a small response. 'I thought I could, it's what I want to do so much. You know that, you know I want to please you, but I don't think I'm ready.'. The words began to tumble out of the blonde's mouth uncontrollably.

'Shh Shh Shush. Sam it's alright, I understand, the first time with another woman can be scary. We don't have to do anything you don't want to.' Sam nodded gently, still resting her head on the taller womans shoulder. Both women leant back, slowly against the pillows, the petite woman sobbing ever so slightly, Jo stroking her hair. They lay there contentedly for a short while till Sam stopped sobbing, at which point she moved herself next to, rather than on top of, the brunette. Keeping themselves in an embrace, Jo kissed Sam's forehead.

'I don't ever want to move you to fast' she whispered.

'And I don't ever want to move from here.' Sam replied.

As the night trailed on, the women remained where they were, both falling asleep together, to wake up in the same position the following morning. 7am and the alarm clock rang, a beam of sunlight shone through the small gap in the curtains. Both women awoke from their slumber, catching sight of each other in the morning light, they smiled, then Jo turned over to hit the clock.

Turning back to face Sam again, she asked 'Why didn't I switch that thing off last night?'

Sam giggled, 'I think you had other things on your mind.' The brunette leant towards Sam, kissed her on the lips, broke away and then kissed her some more. This time, the blonde responded, kissing back passionately, she wrapped her arm around Jo and pulled her close.

Coming out of the kiss, Sam asked 'What are we going to do today then Miss Masters?'

'Well, Miss Nixon,' came a response 'what would you like to do today? After all, it is your first proper day back in Sun Hill and I've got the whole day off.' With a cheeky smile Sam pushed her lover back leant over her and silently kissed her luscious lips.


End file.
